Cambio de Cuerpos
by Candy-san
Summary: Que ocurre cuando la locura de control freack y la magia de puppet King se juntan... un desastre total RaeXBB
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Mi fic de los Teen Titans juasjuas Espero que lo disfruten y como**** ya sabrán ni los Teen titans ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**¿Qué ocurre si la magia del el titiritero Puppet King y la locura de control freak se unen?**

Era un día tranquilo en la torre titán si un nublado pero muy tranquilo l fin hasta que..La alarma titán sonó

-Titanes ay problemas en el centro de la ciudad-

En la ciudad

-A jajajaja Con este control lograre cambiar a las personas de sus cuerpos y para poder regresarlos tendrán que obedecerme ami Control freak buajajaja-

-No si lo evitamos- Dijo Robin con su típico tono de voz

-Titanes ¡ataquen!-

-Ah no titanes esta ves no – Decía control freak mientras lanzaba al aire rayos color amarillo y los edificios cobraban vida

-Titanes cuidado con ese control- Pero mientras decía esto un buzón de correo lo golpeo fuertemente

-Ah Robin- dijo Star, esta ultima cómenos a lanzar discos de fuego verde a control freak este esquivándolos torpemente logro que un puesto de golosinas cobrara vida entreteniendo a nuestra heroína

-Ahora me toca ami- Decía Cyborg transformando su brazo en cañón disparándole al malvado villano este recibió el golpe y callo al piso fuertemente

-¡Titanes el control!-Dijo Robin con desesperación

-¡Es mío!- Gritaron Chico bestia y Raven al unísono

-Jajaja- Rió malvadamente el villano presionando un botón que envío dos rayos asía Raven y Chico Bestia estos solo Recibieron el disparo y cayeron al piso mientras Cyborg le disparo a control freak destrozando el control

-¡Nooo!- Grito el villano

-Ahora estas atrapado- Dijo Star

-No tan rápido Titanes- Después de decir esto lanzo una granada de humo hacia ellos hizo un ademán con su capa y desapareció, mientra Raven y Chico Bestia seguían en el suelo inconcientes

-¡Chicos! Se encuentran bien- Dijo Cyborg con preocupación

Los dos abrieron sus ojos

-¿Que sucede?- Dijo ¿Chico Bestia?(son adrede los símbolos de interrogación)

-¿Qué nos Ocurrió?- Dijo ¿Raven?

Los demás estaban pasmados no sabían que estaba ocurriendo Raven estaba hablando como Chico Bestia y Chico bestia como Raven

-Ah..Chicos- Dijo Star señalandolos

Ellos miraron sus cuerpos y..

-¡No!- Gritaron al Unísono

Ya en la Torre Titán

-Que..que es esto-Decía chico bestia (en el cuerpo de Raven)

-Cálmate chico Bestia-Decía Raven un tanto tranquila ya que esto le había pasado antes

-No..No puedo…Viejo estoy en el cuerpo de una chica..UNA CHICA..Oh viejo esto es lo peor que me puede haber pasado-

-Chico Bestia contrólate si sigues así destrozaras toda la torre- Le dijo Raven con un poco de ira en su tono de voz

-Es cierto Bestita ya rompiste casi todos los platos y toda la casa esta hecha un desastre- Dijo Cyborg un tanto fastidiado por el asunto

-¡Esto no hubiera pasado si tu no hubieras llegado Raven!-

-Yo, mas bien el que estorbaste fuiste tu Chico Bestia-

-Yo no estorbo-

-Ah ¿Si? Entonces por que…-

-¡Basta!- Dice Star – No peleen amigos asi no se solucionaran las cosas-

-Star Fire tiene razon mientras sus cuerpos esten cambiados tendran que conocerse mejor- Dijo Robin

-Ah por que viejo ami no me interesa estar leyendo libros todo el dia-

-Y ami no me interesa estar aprendiendo bromas tontas-

-Sin ustedes tenemos dos titanes menos asi que somos mas deviles ante el enemigo y la unica manera de que los dos puedan volver a luchar con nosotros es que ambos terninen por comprenderce-

-Si amiga Raven como lo que nos paso a nosotras ace un tiempo recuerdas-

-Si claro que lo ago Star Fire pero esto es distinto….-

-¿En que sentido amiga Raven?-

-Pues….- Raven comenzo a ponerse un poco nerviosa el hecho de estar dentro de el cuerpo de un hombre era muy diferente a estar dentro de un cuerpo ajeno pero con la misma anatomia

-Pues…- En eso la alarma titan comenzo a sonar nuevamente

-Que ocurre ahora- Dijo Cyborg con enojo

-Es Control Freak esta robando cosas de una tienda para la en computación en la ciudad vecina- Dijo Robin un tanto agotado

-¿¡Que?- Dijo Cyborg –Oh viejo tendremos que viajar-

-Supongo que si…esta es una buena oportunidad de que se conozcan mejor, hasta que el villano deje de molestar en la ciudad vecina tendremos que dejarlos solos-

-Pero Robin quien protegera la ciudad estando ellos dos incapacitados- Dijo Star con angustia en su voz

-La ciudad estubo tranquila hasta que control freak se puso a hacer de las sullas no creo que aya cambios drasticos si nos vamos 1 o 2 dias-

-Y cres que alla alguna mejora en su relacion si nos vamos-

-Talvez pero es mejor detener a control freak e interrogarlo, para poder solucionar esto mucho mas rapido y dejarlos solos minimo para que se reduscan las peleeas en la torre-

-¡Pero viejo como hare para matar el aburrimento los dias que se vallan! Raven es mas que aburrida-

Robin levanto la ceja ante el comentario

-Aburrida o no, somos un equipo y para derrotar al enemigo tenemos que estar unidos y eso tambien los incluye- Señalando al Raven y a Chico Bestia

-Titanes, vámonos- Dijo Robin con un tono un poco agotado, y en eso salieron de la habitacion

Dejando solos a Raven y Chico Bestia mientras afuera comenzaba a llover

-Supongo que tendremos que acatar las ordenes- Dijo Chico Bestia vencido por los comentarios del lider

-Supongo- Dijo Raven con monotonía en su voz

-Escucha Raven tenemos que conocernos mejor asi que esmejor que dejes de ser tan cortante en las conversaciones-

-Supongo-

-Ah- Dijo el chico suspirando rendido y saliendo de la havitacion

**POV de Chico Bestia **

-Espera, a donde vas- Me dijo Raven

-Estas toda sudada o estoy o estamos, Bueno no importa el punto es que me voy a bañar o te voy a bañar( sonrojandose en este ultimo) o nos vamos, ah no importa- Me di la vuelta y comenze a caminar

-Espera vas a que-

-Ya te dije- Dije un poco fastidiado

-Lo se. Pero no me convence, no estoy dispuesta a que toques mi cuerpo-

-.Y que quieres que duremos sucios hasta que nos vuelvan a cambiar de cuerpos-

-No-

-Entonces…..No querras bañarte junto conmigo verdad-

-¡No!- Dijo roja como un tomate casi me hecho a reir pero tenia que permanecer pasivo ya que los poderes Raven eran controlados por los sentimientos asi que lo quisiera o no tenia que estar tranquilo

-¡Entonces!- Dije desesperado hacia la falta de respuesta

-…-

-Ah- Suspire frustrado –Mira no soy un pervertido ni nada asi que prometo no ver nada de tu cuerpo- Supongo que esto la tranquiliso un poco

-Esta bien…Y apresurate que sigo yo- Dijo con tono monotono

-Ok- intente irme al baño pero recorde que me tenia que cambiar para dormir –Ah Raven…Creo que necesito entrar a tu habitación-

-Para que Chico Bestia-

-Pues necesito cambiarme de…-

-Esta bien- dijo un poco exaltada

Fuimos hasta su habitación intente entrar pero me detuvo, después de un rato salio con ropa para dormir y supongo que ropa interior femenina..me puse un poco nervioso al recivirlo y me encamine torpemente al baño gracias ala capa este traje era un poco pesado pero muy comodo.

Cuando llege al baño mu pesadilla comenzo, para cumplir con mi promesa cerrelos ojos y empeze a desvertime primero la capa luego el leotardo, ya que era muy pegado al cuerpo no pude evitar rozar una que otra _parte_ de Raven, sentia los nervios de punta pero devia mantener mi promesa y aunque la tentacion era grande..Oigan aceptemoslo Raven tenia un cuerpo muy bonito.. Pero devia mantener la promesa…-Ah al carajo con la promesa- Y abri los ojos me mire en el espejo con solo la ropa interior de encaje morado, impresionante su cuerpo era mas bonito de lo que penze, mucho mas, abri la regadera para que comenzara a calentarce el agua mientras "me desvestia" por completo, entre bruscamente al agua y comenze a lavarme intentando dejar hasta el final _cierta parte_ de Raven

10 Minutos habian pasado y pues ya casi havia terminado solo me faltaba _esa_ parte de mi compañera….Decidi armarme de valor enjabone mis manos y comenze a lavarlos valla eran mas suaves munca pense que fueran asi..pero deje la imprecion para después ya que Raven estaria enojada si me tardo mas

Sali torpemente de la regadera y comenze a vestirme vatallando un poco para abrochar el bra pero al final lo logre….

Un par de minutos despues estaba afuera me encamine ala sala para avisarle a mi compañera que ya podia usar el baño

La puerta de la sala se abrio bruscamente mientras sonaba un trueno y se iluminaba la sala mas de la que estaba sin sorprenderme encuentro a Raven por supuesto en mi cuerpo leyendo un libro muy grueso la observe mas bien me observe era la primera vez que veia mi rostro de concentrado, el cuerpo de Raven reacciono solo y se tenzo nervioso…..

Carraspee un poco para llamar su atención ella me volteo a ver molesta yo solo le conteste con

-Ya puedes usar el baño..y ten creo que no puedo entrar a tu havitacion asi que toma- Y le entrege la ropa sucia

-Ya era hora…- Me dijo en tono monotono y cortante pero me miraba

-Que…?- Dije tajante

-Creo que yo tambien necesito que entres a tu havitacion-

Suspire frustrado y me encamine hacia mi cuarto, nos detuvimos un segundo ya que Raven paso a dejar sus cosas sucias después solo caminamos un poco y llegamos a mi cuarto

Despues de un rato sali con un bonche de ropa pequeño que consistia en unos boxers un pantalón para dormir y me lleve una camiseta aparte y les entrege el bonche mencionado a Raven

-Solo con esto duermes-

-Pues en las noches ah estado haciendo calor asi que no me pongo camisa..pero como hoy esta lloviendo creo que es mejor que te pongas esto..- le lanze la camiseta era blanca y no muy gruesa ella atrapandola con habilidad solo me respondio..

-Gracias –

Y se encamino al baño

**POV de Raven**

Me encamine secamente al baño estaba agotada solo qieria terminar con esta tortura de una vez portadas

Cerre la puerta del baño de un portazo no muy fuerte y comenze a desvertirme con lentitud

La parte de arriba del uniforme fue el primero en caer después los pantalones y lentamente los boxers me encamine hacia el espejo y admire le que nunca penze que admiraria ..el cuerpo de Chico bestia era –Perfecto- dije estupefacta no me havia dado cuenta de lo mucho que havia cambiado solo lo admire pasmada sus pectorales talves no muy grandes pero marcados su abdomen todo bien formado y me di cuenta que estaba mas alto…. Bueno admitamoslo mucho mas alto"pero que estas penzando Raven" y solo me apresure en abrir la regadera me meti en seco y comenze a lavarme

10 min. Después ya casi terminaba solo me faltaba _cierta_ parte de Chico bestia su parte baja del abdomen me senti nerviosa y un poco avergonzada pero me arme de valor y comenze no lo quise disfrutar mucho asi que quise terminar rapido me vesti con lo que me havian dado y un par de minutos después sali me encamine hacia la sala pero no lo vi por ningun lado asi que fui a su havitacion toque y se abrio la puerta el estaba jugando video juegos..y lo vi mas bien me vi con una clara de felicidad y placer al mismo tiempo…El cuerpo de Chico Bestia reacciono solo y se tenzo con nerviosismo ante mi exprecion

El al darse cuenta de mi precencia musito un

-Que-

-Ah..pues yo solo vine a dejarte tu ropa- en lo que dije eso un relampago ilumino la habitación y después solo se ollo un tronido me tenze me agradaba la lluvia pero no los rayos ni los truenos mientras que afuera llovia a cantaros Chico Bestia se paro en seco quedando frente ami..de verdad me veia tan pequeña alado de el…

-Espero que los demas allan podido llegar sin problemas- Dijo Chico Bestia mientras veia la ventana

-Si ojala- pero en ese momento sono mi comunicador mas bien el comunicador de chico bestia o nuestro comunicador ah bueno

-Chicos malas noticias no hemos podido llegar ala ciudad nos tuvimos que quedar en un hotel hasta que las lluvias pasen y baje un poco el agua ya que esta aquí un poco inundado- Dijo Robin

-¡¿Qué?...Y cuanto se tardaran en llegar- dijimos Chico Bestia y yo al unisono

-Pues la verdad no sabemos mas o menos una semana-

-¡¿¡¿Qué?..PERO POR QUE TANTO Y QUE HAREMOS VIEJO…..ME MORIRE DE ABURRIMIENTO- Dijo Chico Bestia

-Si Robin que are yo pare que el no me torture con sus bromas y como le haremos para cambiar de cuerpos-

-Si viejo que are no quiero estar en este cuerpo..-

-Pues la verdad tenemos que esperar que las lluvias pasen y baje el agua por que en realidad si esta inundado y hasta entonces concéntrense en controlar los poderes del otro cambio y fuera- Dijo Robin antes de que se cortase la llamada

Chico Bestia y yo nos miramos serios

-Bueno como ya lo dijo Robin ay que trabajar…-

-Pero Raven es un poco tarde y aparte esta lloviendo y…-

- Esta bien mañana a primera hora, y si sigue lloviendo yo te enseñare las cosas que pueda aquí adentro y tu tambien- el solo me miro un poco serio no se si seria el cuerpo de Chico Bestia o mi reaccion pero me sonroje al ver esa exprecion y eso que era mi cara…

-Bueno buenas noches- Dije con pesades

-Si descansa Raven-

Sali de la havitacion llegue ami cama y me recoste y me quede dormida en un instante

_Chico Bestia estaba sobre mi yo gemia de placer mientras el me penetrava el masajeaba uno de mis senos mientras se movia dentro de mi_

Hasta que…

-AHHH!- grite desesperada jadeaba era la primera que me sentia asi asi se sentia tener sueños humedos era extraño y vastante nuevo

-AAHHHH! RAVEN!- Era la vos de Chico Bestia lo unico que ise fue saltar de mi cama e ir a donde se escuchaba el grito

**POV de Chico Bestia**

Me desperte con un dolor vastante fuerte en el estomago asi que me levante con pesades al baño pero….

-AAHHHH!RAVEN!- fue lo unico que pude exclamar antes de levantar el pantalón de dormir y en eso Raven entro

-Que…que sucede…-Dijo jadeando

-Raven…Me estoy muriendo…estoy sangrando Raven y me duele el estomago …me voy a morir!- dije mientras se rompian algunas cosas del baño como unos sepillos de dientes y lo que los sostenia y rodeaba mi estomago adolorido mas bien el estomago adolorido de Raven..ah diablos esto es confuso!

-ftt..ftt….Jajajajajaja(xD)- Raven reia como loca jamas la habia reir asi nunca

-No..no te rias dime que te esta pasando o me esta pasando o nos esta pasando ah diablo dime! Ya no te burles!- dije muy molesto mientras el dolor se incrementaba

-jaja (dijo mientras se limpiaba una lagrima) es que Chico Bestia..esto es natural nada fuera de lo comun te esta pasando- dijo aun entrecortadamente

-Pero entonces que me pasa..-Dije adoloridamente

-Estas reglando- Dijo mas tranquila

-¡¿QUE?...Auch me muero-

-No solo son colicos cambiate de ropa interior y una pastilla para el dolor y ponte una toalla sanitaria y con eso estaras ya veras que después te acostumbras y calmate no queremos que la torre se destroce- me dijo tranquilamente mientras yo me levantaba con pesades Raven me indico cuales eran las pastillas para el dolor me trajo ropa interior limpia y me dijo como colocarme esa toalla que mas que toalla parecia un pañal

Esto de ser mujer era muy complicado…..

**Bueno hasta aquí le dejo como me quedo apestoso horrible bien pesimo diganlo con un review jeje nos vemos **


	2. Viejo que mañana tan loca

**Bueno comenzando con este fic jejeje solo algunas aclaraciones sobre un review que me dejaron**

**- si mi ortografia es pesima y la verdad no me importa ¿Por qué? Muy sencillo si el problema son los acentos entonces lamento no complacerte ya que mi compu es gringa y no se adaptarla para que sea de habla hispana y la verdad siendo sincera no pienso estar dando clic izquierdo cada vez que me salgan las rayitas rojas solo por un vil acento**

**- "¿Has oido hablar de los puntos y comas?" si si lo eh hecho pero la verdad se me pasa escribirlos (aun que a veces los ponga y talvez si te tome la palabra pero no los procurare) no me mal entiendan aprecio que se detengan a dejarme un review preocupandose por ese tipo de cosas y que mi fic mejore la verdad lo aprecio pero..yo decidire como escribir mi fic y aparte esto es un "quita estres" por decirlo asi y la verdad poner puntos comas y estar mejorando la ortografia me estresa mas..Y la verdad no me agrada por favor no me digan como escribir en mis historias lo importante es que se entienda eso creo yo .. Lamento decepcionarlos en ese sentido dejando eso de lado :**

**-Tomare tu sugerencia de describir mejor las escenas y talvez si cambie el raiting de mi fic **

**Bueno lamento haberlos entretenido con esto comencemos **

**Luces camara y accion! :**

**POV de Chico Bestia **

Despues del extraño acontecimiento….Que no quiero ni recordar Raven me dijo que tenia que cambiar las toallas o como yo les decia pañales cada cierto tiempo y me dijo que esto iba a durar como 3 o 4 dias eso no me alivio del todo pero me menciono que con el paso de los dias el dolor disminuiria y que no habria tanto flujo eso me hizo sentir bien, después de eso nos encaminamos hacia nuestros cuartos y nos cambiamos mientras que afuera llovia a cantaros (aun) , al cambiarme

Me complique un poco con el leotardo la verdad era mucho mas facil quitarlo que ponerlo, pero me las arregle y Sali apresuradamente hacia la sala para desayunar, me encamine hacia la cocina el vitral se veia empapado por la lluvia y la sala estaba un poco oscura a pesar de que ya habia amanecido, comenze a preparar mi desayuno normal, coloque un cubito de tofu en un plato mientras me servia un poco de leche de este mismo e intente encaminarme hacia la mesa pero Raven me detuvo tomandome de la mano me sonroje ante el acto mas bien no se si fui yo o en cuerpo de Raven cosa que seme haria muy extraño ya que Raven no siente nada por mi ¿O,si?

-No quiero que mi cuerpo coma eso- Dijo con un tono irritado mientras me retiraba el plato y lo colocaba el la barra

-¡¿Ah si? , pues yo no creo que mi cuerpo sobreviva solo con te de hiervas- Dije burlonamente pero Raven solo suspiro derrotada

-Como ya sabras Chico Bestia no se cocinar solo como los waffles que hace de ves en cuando Cyborg sino solo desayuno te de hierbas-

-Si, si lo se pero no pienso comer carne-

-Ni yo pienso comer tofu-

-¡Pero tu no lo comeras lo hare yo!-

-¡Si pero estas en mi cuerpo!-

De pronto nuestros cuerpos estaban muy cercanos uno con otro muestras caras a un milimetro de rozarse nuestras expresiones se habian suavizado iba a tomar la iniciativa, iba a acortar esa distancia pero en eso "CRASH" se escucho fuertemente en la habitación, ambos nos separamos lo mas rapido que pudimos y volteamos a ver hacia donde se habia escuchado el ruido, fue el jarron que estaba en la mesa del centro estaba completamente roto, Raven y yo nos acercamos a recoger los trozos nos sentamos ya que aunque fueramos 2 nos ibamos a tardar ya que eran trozos muy chicos, después de un rato ya casi teminabamos solo quedaban uno que otro pedaso, pero en eso nuestras manos se rozaron me sonroje aunque no savia si era la reaccion del cuerpo de Raven o la mia

-Lo…Lo siento- Dije nerviosamente

-No yo lo siento- Dije ella secamente

-Yo lo recogeré – Dije yo un poco serio pero al tomarlo entre mis dedos me corte

-¡Auch!- Musite mientras me llevaba el dedo ala boca para detener el fluido de la sangre, las manos de Raven eran muy suaves y muy fragiles al parecer ella solo suspiro

-Ah, enserio que descuidado eres- Dijo ella con un poco de frustración en su tono de voz-Espera aquí voy por unas curitas- Salio de la habitación dejandome sola…un minuto desde cuando me dirijo ami mismo en femenino ah como sea tal ves esto de la "regla" me estaba afectando. Despues de un rato Raven entro ala habitación con la caja de los curitas en las manos y se acerco ami y me coloco la curita en el dedo herido el rose de mi cuerpo con el suyo me hizo sentirme nerviosa un minuto…ah nervioso después de eso Raven se levanto en seco y me miro seria

-Creo que es mejor que desayunemos-

-Si creo que eso seria lo mas conveniente, pero no puedes alimentar mi cuerpo solo con te de hiervas-

-Si pues no permitire que alimentes mi cuerpo con suplementos alimenticios-

-Es mejor que solo te-

-Claro que…(tumbm) ah esmejor que desayunemos de una ves para enseñarte a controlar mis poderes antes de que destroces algo mas- Dijo con un poco de ira y frustración mientras en la sala se veian algunas revistas tiradas y un poco destrozadas

-Esta bien- Fue lo unico que dije

Al final nos dispusimos a comer nuestros respectivos desayunos llegando a un acuerdo cada uno comeria normalmente pero siempre y cuando COMIERA ya que Raven solo se preparaba un te al final tuve que cocinarle a Raven unos waffles pero varias de las cosas que estaban en los estantes altos no podia alcanzarlos Raven era vastante vajita y al parecer tenia que acostumbrarme a que ella alcanzara las cosas por mi cosa que no me agradaba.

Final mente terminamos y Raven fue la que rompio el silencio que reinaba en la sala

-Bueno supongo que tendre que comenzar como comenze con star-

-Supongo-

-Bien, como ya conoces mi procedencia creo que puedo saltearme esa parte-

-Si, solo..no vallas muy rapido .. no soy bueno con las indicaciones-

-Si, lo se bueno ves la frase que siempre digo pues el para la meditacion y para relajarme en situaciones extremas…..- De un momento a otro solo escuche a Raven hablar de cómo servian sus poderes y de cómo controlar ciertas cosas y del como levitar lamentablemente no podiamos tener alguna practica ya que como dije antes llovia a cantaros, asi que solo me concentre en lo teorico

**POV de Raven **

Hable los mas lento que pude para que Chico Bestia no se estresara y se hiciera un total desastre la sala con un poco de suerte logre que me pusiera atención me miraba o mas bien me veia ami misma seria era vastante graciosa mi cara de concentración y el cuerpo de Chico bestia actuo solo habia un instinto que dentro de mi me decia que me acercase mas y mas hasta el punto de yo no haber distancia entre nuestros cuerpos pero me logre controlar de alguna manera u otra y simplemente continue hablando.

Despues de unos cuantos minutos termine de hablar

-Ahora te toca a ti Chico Bestia-

-Si, si bien comenzare, pero por donde-

-No lo se talves del como te conviertes en un animal-

-Esque….No lo se-

-Como que no le sabes…Son tus poderes- Dije lo mas relajada que pude para que Chico Bestia no se enojara y comenzaran a explotar cosas

-Bueno…emh… creo que debes sentirte ese animal….-

-Como que sentirme?-

**POV de Chico Bestia **

-Si bueno es como….La meditacion tu te concentras solo en relajarte y controlarte pues aquí concentrate en el animal en el que te quieras convertir- Dije un poco confuso la verdad yo ya no necesitaba eso, por el hecho que llevaba años practicando y solo necesitaba pensar en el animal – supongo que tendremos que empezar con algo pequeño, que tal un raton-

-Si supongo que es lo mas conveniente…vamos a ver- Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos no fue mucho el tiempo en el que el cuerpo de Raven digo MI cuerpo comenzo a llenarse de bolas mientras ella se concentraba, al parecer no le dolia pero solia quejarse, y después de unos cuantos minutos todo empezo a descontrolarse todas las partes de su cuerpo digo mi cuerpo comenzaron ah cambiar de forma alocadamente mientras Raven se quejaba del espanto que esto le provocaba

-¡Ahh! Chico Bestia como me detengo-

-¡Relajate!-

-No…¡No puedo!-

-"Que…¡Que ago!... no Chico Bestia ¡Ni lo pienses!..¡Deve de haber otra manera!"- Pense desesperado

-¡Ah! Chico Bestia ayudame- Grito Desesperada Raven mientras su cuerpo cambiaba a cada parte de animal conocido rapidamente mientras que gracias a mi desesperación en la parte de la azotea se empezaron a escuchar chirridos de algunos tubos

-Ah..Al carajo- Dije por lo bajo y me acerque rapidamente hacia mi cuerpo, me acerque la sostuve por los brazos, ella se seguia quejando y tenia los ojos cerrados asi que me hacerque mas y mas a su rostro sonrojandome en este intento de rescate y la bese mas bien me bese… Senti un poco extraño ya que estaba besando mi cuerpo pero no me importo y prosegui, mientras que afuera se escuchaba el tronido de algunas piedras gracias a los poderes de Raven la verdad daba las gracias de que fuera afuera mas que dentro de la torre, después de eso todo se tranquilizo Raven habia dejado de moverse y yo me relaje era un sensación bastante confortable

**POV de Raven **

Me sientia extraña estaba besando mi cuerpo era bastante raro pero confortable ala vez, mientras estaba en mi indecisión si retirarme o seguir, el cuerpo de Chico Bestia reacciono solo, y sin que yo pudiera detenerlo abrazo mi cuerpo por la cintura atrayendolo aun mas profundizando aun mas me sonroje a mas no poder y después de un tiempo gracias ala falta de aire lo separe, aunque por alguna razon el cuerpo de Chico bestia no queria dejar el mio irse

-Lo…Lo siento-Musito Chico Bestia

-No..No ay problema- Fue lo unico que pude decir-Creo que me tengo que acostumbrar ¿no?- Dijo el con un tono algo triste- ¿A que Chico Bestia?- Dije con el tono mas neutral que pude – A….No sentir- Dijo decaido mientras metras que afuera se veian como algunas rocas se derretían –Si…Bueno, Creo que te tengo que explicar algunas casas mas a fondo-

-Ah si como que- Dijo un poco mas entusiasmado

-Pues…La verdad eso de "no sentir nada" Fue una mal interpretación mia-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Siempre penze que no podia sentir por el hecho de que si lo sentia las cosas se comenzarian a derretir o a destrozar, pero no es asi…-

-¿Como?-

-Bueno ase poco me di cuenta de que….Si podia sentir las cosas pero en poca proporcion…Osea sin expresarlo en exceso-

-Y..Por que no, nos lo dijiste-

-Fue hace poco cuando me di cuenta- Dije y comence a relatar la historia -Fue un dia que solo estaba reflexionando sobre el dragon Malquior (No se si asi se escriba correctamente disculpen) Comenze a pensar de el por que cuando sentia ese "amor" no explotaban las cosas o se derretían y era simplemente por el hecho de que si podia sentir las cosas pero expresarlo de una manera muy simple y tranquila- Termine de decir

-Oh…Osea que..si me controlo…mientras este en este cuerpo puedo sentir-

-Supongo…..Pero tienes que ser muy cuidadoso-

-Bien….-

-Supongo, ahora que te dije eso..Creo que te enseñare..algo que se puede hacer aquí dentro- El me miro expectante

-¿Ah si, como que?-

.-A levitar-

-¡¿En…Enserio?-

-Si viendo las circunstancias de que no podemos salir ya que esta lloviendo y que ya no me puedo convertir en ningun animal todavía y tu no puedes manejar mis poderes para canalizar la energia a los objetos creo que es lo mas seguro…..-

-Enserio….Eso es genial jaja- Comenzo a celebrar pero gracias a su emocion por poco las cosas de la sala vuelan-Chico Bestia calmate- dije lo mas calmada posible, seguido de esto me sente y el me siguio

**POV de Chico Bestia**

Estaba muy emocionado era genial el pensar en volar sin tener que cansarme por mover alguna parte de mi cuerpo

-Bien Chico Bestia comencemos- Dijo Raven con tono decisivo –Bien Canaliza tu energia y piensa en flotar- Seguido de esto me concentre fuertemente cerre los ojos, empece a sentir un cosquilleo en el estomago, mientras dejaba de sentir el piso debajo de mi y-Ah Raven estoy flotando- Dije divertido-AAh- Pero me cai Raven gracias a Dios cai encima de Raven, el resto del dia transcurrio en que yo escuchar a Raven dando intrucciones de cómo manejar mis emociones y puro bla bla bla Raven era muy demasiado aburrida después de ciertas horas Raven me decia que tenia que cambiar los "pañales" para mujer, cambiar esas cosas era bastante grotesco la primera vez que las cambie me senti super asqueada digo asqueado era lo mas horroroso que habia visto en mi corta vida

**POV de Raven **

Mientras yo le daba intrucciones a Chico Bestia el insistio en un descanso yo acepte, decidi no retomar nada hasta el dia de mañana estaba agotada decidi ver la televisión algo raro en mi pero estaba muy cansada y mi vista estaba agotada como para tomar un libro, gracias a Dios pusieron un documental de la vida animal asi tal vez podria entender mejor a Chico Bestia pero creo que fue lo peor que pude hacer ya que los comerciales pasaban puras chicas en bikini…Y no se cierta parte de Chico Bestia le emocionaba con bastante frecuencia…No savia que Chico bestia fuera tan…Devia decirlo excitable..Oh era yo no le se me sentia extraña al verme ami misma fantaseando con mujeres asi que decidi concentrarme en otras cosas como en el color del sillon, cuando pararia de llover, que grandes se veian los pechos de Chico Bestia….Un momento ¿¡Que! Esos eran MIS pechos como podia pensar en algo asi casi se me sale sangre por la nariz era muy grotesco ¡Ah! Esto de ser hombre me esta matando

**Bien se que quedo un poco corto a camparacion del otro jeje lo siento pero bien espero sus opiniones!**

**Bye bye **

**Candy **


	3. Te deseo, Me deseo, Nos deseamos!

**Bueno comenzando devo decirles que gracias! Por los reviews son geniales me agrada que aporten sus opiniones y que me animen a seguir sobretodo un review anonimo que me dejaron de un(a) tal "Akalary" muchas gracias por el cumplido y respondiendo a otro review de "Puedes integrar a Terra ala Historia"**

**-La verdad esta historia la tengo hecha (en papel) desde hace un buen rato y la verdad después del ya tan conocido "renacimiento" de Terra no quise integrarla ya que este era un problema de compañerismo entre Raven y Chico Bestia y de eso pasar a lo romantico, ya que siempre a sido el problema de que ninguno de los dos se entienda del todo pero, tal ves la meta para hacer bulto y confundir mas a Raven de lo que ya esta bueno Si llegaste hasta aquí Gracias por leer!**

**Luces, Camara y Accion! :**

**POV de Raven **

Despues de "sufrir" viendo a otras chicas en bikini y ver lo grandes que se veian MIS pechos decidi meterme a bañar y comenzar con la rutina del dia anterior, la verdad ya me estaba acostumbrada a tener este cuerpo y verlo pues….Admitamoslo desnudo ya no era un problema ya que conocia perfectamente la anatomia de mi compañero, me sonroje un poco al decirlo pero era la verdad y después simplemente cene y me fui a dormir, estaba exhausta no podia seguir y la lluvia no paro en todo el santo dia, frustrada me encamina hasta mi cama y me dormi

**3****:45 de la mañana aproximadamente **

_Chico Bestia y yo nos besamos apasionadamente__, el me tiro ala cama salvajemente mientras me desnudaba y yo hacia lo mismo mientras que yo le lamia el pecho el besaba mi cuello haciendome gemir fuertemente el me quito salvajemente mi ropa interior mientras yo hacia lo mismo con el, el sudor en nuestros cuerpos estaba apunto de evaporarse por el calor que hacia ahí y sucedió me penetro yo gritaba de placer mientras las envestidas se hacian mas y mas fuertes estabamos apunto de_ _llegar al climax cuando _

-¡Ahh!- Desperte entre gritos sudaba y el "amiguito" de Chico Bestia estaba mas que feliz dandole el "Saludo al sol" literalmente desperte entre jadeos mi corazon latia a mil por hora, ¿Esto era normal? todas las noches con _ese_ tipo de sueños, que no se supone que debe de ser con diferentes chicas mas bien con chicas que ni conoces pero ves en la tele en anuncios con poses provocadoras o con la persona que te atrae la verdad yo pensaba que Chico Bestia era muy inmaduro y que ni siquiera le pasaran por la cabeza este tipo de sueños y si los tenia siempre pense que los tenia con Terra, pero dos noches seguidas con migo ¿Eso queria decir que Chico Bestia me deseaba?, no, no lo creo pero por que conmigo por que no con Star o con las chicas de la TV que eran mas provocadoras que yo, en eso me vino ala mente la sensación de mi primer beso el dia de ayer, lleve mis dedos hasta los labios de Chico Bestia por un segundo me senti extraña estaba acariciando los labios de alguien mas, eso me llenaba la panza de mariposas, que bueno que no estaba en mi cuerpo sino mi cuarto en este mismo momento seria un completo desastre, mire el reloj aunque habia dormido bien hasta que comenze a soñar me sentia cansada aun las ¡4:00! Era temprano demaciado temprano ya que yo me levantaba por lo general alas 7 asi que me dispuse a dormir un poco mas pero en eso

-TOC,TOC,TOC- Sono en seco mi puerta

-Que quieres Chico Bestia-

-Aaam Raven puedo entrar- Me pidio suavemente, me levante de la cama y me encamine hasta la puerta

-Dime primero que quieres- Dije lo mas tranquila que pude

-Es que me duele mucho el estomago mas que ayer en la mañana-

-¿Te tomaste las pastillas?-

-Si hasta doble, pero no se me quita-Dijo con un hilo de voz, era cierto yo tenia colicos muy fuertes pero como llevaba mucho tiempo con ellos pues me acostumbre y ya no le hacia tanto caso pero al parecer Chico Bestia no podia soportar lo mismo

-Entra- Le dije secamente, se abrio la puerta dejando ver a una "Raven" bastante cansada y adolorida

Me acerque a Chico Bestia y lo cargue hasta mi cama

**POV de Chico Bestia**

Ella me cargo en brazos y se encamino hasta a su cama senti mariposas en el estomago que no aliviaban el dolor al contrario pero me senti agradecido, ella me recosto suavemente en su cama y se coloco alado de mi demaciado..Cerca debia decir, tanto que nuestras respiraciones chocaban una con la otra, ella levanto una mano y la comenzo a pasar por mi vientre mas bien…Bueno ustedes entienden, el cuerpo de Raven actuo solo y comenze a sentir descargas electricas por todo mi cuerpo mientras Raven pasaba su mano sobre mi vientre en forma circular y de pronto el dolor comenzo a disminuir

-Raven, como soportas esto cada mes- Le dije lentamente

-Pues es que te tienes que acostumbrar vas a vivir con ello toda tu vida, la unica manera para detenerlo por cierto tiempo es teniendo un hijo y eso solo lo para unos cuantos meses-

-Ya veo,¡Ah!- Gemi ya que me comenzo a doler una ves que Raven se detuvo, pero al ver que el dolor volvia siguió con su labor mientras yo solo me retorcia un poco por el dolor

-Veo que no disminuye el dolor, espera aquí te traere algo para que disminuya hasta entonces sigue haciendo lo mismo que yo- La mire desconcertado estaba tan concentrado en que me dejara de doler que olvide por completo que estaba haciendo Raven, Suspiro fuertemente y se encamino hasta mi –Te mostrare como-Tomo mi mano con suavidad y comenzo a mostrarme la tecnica para que me dejara de doler, Viejo esto de los colicos era horrible y si nos quedabamos asi para siempre no podria soportar otros 3 dias con dolor de vientre sangre saliendo de mi y teniendo que cambiar pañales femeninos por siempre y aparte no creo que soporte el hecho de que si me embarazo tendria que estar cargando un ser vivo dentro de mi no podria soportarlo aunque el hecho de ser Padre/Madre me hacia feliz.

Mientras estaba con mi monologo interno Raven se habia parado para buscar una cosa

Y en eso saco una toallita pequeña y gorda

-Esta te ayudara a disminuir el dolor-

-Que..¿Que es eso?- Pregunte entrecortadamente gracias a mi cansancio

-Es una almohadilla caliente, ayuda a disminuir por el dolor ya que siempre esta caliente y eso le ayuda a tu cuerpo para quitarte el sufrimiento -

Se encamino hasta ami y me la puso justo en la zona que mas me dolia y se acosto alado de mi igual que antes

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos mientras nos veiamos de ves en cuando

-¿Ya no te duele?- Dijo Raven rompiendo el silencio

-Solo un poco pero esta bien-

-Que bien- Dijo ella aliviada

Nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo, cerraba los ojos gracias al cansancio y no se quien se quedo dormido primero y la verdad no me importo simplemente me relaje y me dormi placidamente

**Mas tarde**

Desperte abrazada de algo supuse que era la almohada pero me equivoque era Raven yo tania las manos en su pecho mientras ella me rodeaba con sus manos mas bien con MIS manos alrededor de mi cintura digo SU cintura ah bueno, yo estaba perfectamente acomodada digo acomodado en su hombro (/), podia escucharla respirar.

Mi nerviosismo comenzo a aumentar ya que comenzaba a moverme ella me atraia mas hacia mi cuerpo tan cerca que podia escuchar su corazon de pronto comenze a ver como algunas de las cosas que tenia Raven en su cuarto comenzaban a derretirse lentamente agradeci de que asi fuera ya que eso queria decir que no tenia tan mal control de las emociones como yo pensaba, intente liberar otra vez de su agarre pero solo me estrujo mas mientras sonreia, en un acto de poca cordura el cuerpo de Raven reacciono y eleve mi cara hasta el punto de quedar cerca de mi oido y Susurre su nombre

-Raven- Le dije al oido pero no desperto estaba atado no podia salir comenze a sentirme extraño y simplemente le bese la mejilla sentia las mias arder pero eso no importo simplemente era la mejilla nada mas, en eso Raven comenzo a moverse asumi que se iba a levantar pero simplemente se movio rompiendo mi beso acercando su boca ala mia ejercio precion sobre mis labios pero solo poca casi una caricia y en eso lo rompio pero seguido de un instante los volvio a juntar con la misma fuerza casi nula y cuando volvio a separarnos simplemente abrio los ojos lentamente mientras se sorprendia por la cercania de nuestros cuerpos

-Ah…Lo…Lo siento Chico Bestia- Dijo saltando de la cama rapidamente dijo poniendose roja mientras deslizaba sus dedos en sus labios me sentia una completa tonta Digo tonto ah estaba confundiendome no se que nos pasa

-¿Qué nos esta pasando Raven?-

-No tengo idea Chico Bestia-

No se que nos esta pasando dos dias seguidos de estarnos besando y abrazando y yo con estas ganas de no quererme separar nunca de su cuerpo.

Esto era por completo ridiculo

-Cre…Creo que deberiamos entrenar- Menciono rompiendo mi monologo interno

-Si…Creo que es lo mejor- Mientras vi que algunas de las esculturas que tiene Raven estaban ala mitad ya que la otra se habia derretido por completo

-Te felicito- Dijo secamente

-¿Por qué?- Dije sorprendido

-2 Dias y ya casi dominas tus sentimientos, todas las cosas que acaban de pasar y solo derretiste la mitad de las esculturas-

-Bueno..Gra..Gracias-Dije nervioso ¿Por qué rayos me ponia nervioso? es un simple cumplido es solo eso

-No ay por que..Bien creo que tenemos que desayunar-

-Si vamos- Dije apresuradamente y feliz ya que era la primera ves que la mujer que amo me hacia un cumplido asi un momento dije ¿"Mujer que amo"? Que ra….Ay no, no puede ser Negaba con la cabeza

-¿Qué te sucede?- Me pregunto Raven

-No….Nada mi a…Raven- Iba a decir "mi amor" que rayos estuve discutiendo con migo mismo todo el pasillo en lo que llegabamos al comedor, ¿Me estoy enamorando? No, no puedo jure que después de lo de Terra y su completo rechazo cuando volvio me dije ami mismo que no me iba a enamorar de nuevo, ya que no soportaria otro rechazo y luego de quien estoy cayendo enamorado…..De Raven la mujer mas fria mas difícil de conquistar..Mas tierna, comprensiva ah no callate Chico Bestia callate

**POV de Raven **

Des pues de salir de mi habitación y al llegar a desayunar frustrarnos por que seguia lloviendo a cantaros y el vitral estaba empapado por Dios que no llegaria a parar nunca, Chico Bestia se estaba comportando extraño pense que eran los dolores de la regla mas que otra cosa pero.. De ves en cuando se golpeaba asi mismo bueno ami misma bueno se entiende, pero no importa cada quien se comporta como quiere, hablando de comportamiento Chico Bestia ya no me decia bromas debia decir que ¿Las extrañaba?, creo que tambien el a madurado un poco ya que desde que estamos en diferentes cuerpos no me ah dicho ni una sola broma y la verdad estaba trabajando para comprenderme y ayudarme eso me parecia atractivo y tierno de su parte…. Un momento dije ¿Atractivo?, Que locura si, si Chico Bestia estaba mas guapo que antes, le habian crecido los musculos su cara se veia mas madura, ya no parecia un chiquillo de 14 sino ahora parecia todo un hombre de 17 habia crecido demaciado su traje completamente entallado le hacia remarcar esos detalles sexys… Un segundo ¿Sexys? Acabo de pensar que Chico Bestia es sexy ah por Dios, ojala sean solo las hormonas por que después de lo de Malchior (Lo siento no se si asi es la manera correcta corrijanme si estoy mal por favor) Me dispuse a no enamorarme mas un error asi otra ves y no podria controlarme

-Raven...-

-Dime Chico Bestia-

-Creo que ya te puedo ayudar a que te transformes-

-¿A si?-

-Si-

-Pues que estas esperando dime- Dije mas emocionada de lo normal, mientras nos levantábamos de nuestras asientos y colocarnos en el centro de la sala Chico Bestia me invito a sentarme yo accedi estabamos uno frente a otro cerca demaciado cerca, pero bien decidi no hacer mucho escandalo por eso

-Raven necesito que te concentres, cierra los ojos relajate y piensa en ese animal que te quieras convertir- Dijo con tono relajante

Ise caso a sus instrucciones cerre los ojos me relaje lo mas que pude y pense en un raton

-Visualizalo sientete ese animal-

Me concentre en lo que me dijo Chico Bestia sentirme ese animal…y de pronto me senti pequeña abri los ojos y si era un raton

¡Bien hecho Raven!- De pronto solo me concentre en ser un humano y abri los ojos era una persona de nuevo

-¡Lo hisiste muy bien Raven, estoy orgulloso de ti!- Me dijo mientras se acerco para abrazarme, me sorprendi ante este acto le correspondi el abrazo y me sonroje un poco "orgulloso" eh nunca nadie me lo habia dicho de esta manera orgulloso por que yo hiciera algo siempre fue, que yo era algo para la destrucción y para el fin del mundo pero nunca fue un estoy orgulloso de puedas controlarte nada de eso y ahora por convertirme en un simple raton se puso orgulloso no puede evitar abrazarle con mas fuerza

-Raven…-

-Si-

-No…Puedo respirar…-

-Ah yo..lo siento-Dije avergonzada mientras lo soltaba

-Lo hiciste bien compañera- Me dijo mientras se paraba y me daba un beso en la frente

Cuando se separo el cuerpo de Chico Bestia reacciono solo y tomo lo que antes era mi rostro para cercarlo y nos besamos con ternura fui correspondida en el acto Chico Bestia se volvio a sentar pero esta ves me abrazo por arriba de las hombros acariciando mi cabello y yo baje las manos hasta su cintura, lo disfrute el sabor de mi boca era embriagante para el cuerpo de Chico Bestia de pronto nos fuimos hacia atrás quedando el debajo de mi seguiamos sin romper el beso pero el oxigeno se acababa y nos separamos nos miramos fijamente mientras nos levantábamos del suelo y decidi romper el silencio

-Tu tambien lo hiciste bien maestro-

Nos separamos sonrojados amas no poder mientras el se paraba y salia de la sala sin decirme nada ¿Besaba tan mal?

**POV de Chico Bestia**

Sali de la habitación apresurado y cuando se cerro la puerta

-¡Ah que estoy haciendo me deje llevar porque le tenia que corresponder ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué rayos se sintio tan bien?- Decia mientras tomaba entre mismazos mi cabeza y me sacudia de un lado a otro mintras algunos focos explotaban

-Ah relajate Chico Bestia relajate…Ah no puedo quiero hacerlo de nuevo….Respira uno…dos…uno…..dos bien ya esta- No sabia que me pasaba el sabor de mi propia boca me era embriagante era demaciado placentero como para describirlo o era el cuerpo de Raven ¿Eso quiere decir que Raven me desea? No, imposible

Viejo esto era lo mas raro que me habia pasado yo deseandome ami mismo me siento Narciso y hasta salio en verso sin hacer esfuerso

**Bien primero que nada siento la tardanza esque tube cosas que hacer…Me quedo muy romantico me enmelcoche / bueno ustedes opinen muy romantico demaciado romantico romantico simplon no tiene nada de romance asqueroso putrefacto diganmelo con un review ¡! Nos vemos **


	4. Comprencion

**Bueno, bueno comenzando como siempre lamento tanto el retraso tener tantas cosas que hacer me quito el tiempo espero y me perdonen gracias por leer de veras me siento muy agradecida que les agrade tanto el fic sus reviews son como mi estimulante para seguir con esto bueno los dejo de entretener tonto con mis cursilerías y mejor pasamos al fic**** Atencion atención LEMMON si no te gusta por favor dale hacia atrás en tu ordenador o simplemente salteate esa parte gracias por su atención a los demas bien venidos **

**Luces….Camara…Accion! **

**POV de Chico Bestia **

Despues de las tonterias cursis de esta mañana Raven y yo nos dispusimos a entrenar mas yo ya savia levitar casi perfectamente y controlar cosas pequeñas y Raven ya se podia convertir en cosas mas grandes entre ellas un perro, un lobo y aunque sea un poco redundante en un cuervo, después de eso me havia dado cuenta que ya habia terminado de reglar y que podia liberarme bien era una emocion el poderme quitar el pañal este, cuando le dije a Raven ella volteo a verme y me sonrio

**2:30 de la tarde aprox.**

Fui hacia el refrigerador esperando sacar algo de tofu o cualquier cosa vegetariana

Pero mi desepcion fue grande cuando encontre el refrigerador casi vacio con solo jugo y un huevo

Raven por otro lado estaba leyendo un libro acostada en el sofa "Animales y su anatomia" Decia el titulo la verdad Raven me impacto nunca nadie habia puesto tanto empeño en comprenderme, desde hace 3 dias Raven solo miraba cosas relacionadas a los animales su anatomia y comportamiento, era vastante lindo de su parte.."_Bien Chico Bestia acabas de pensar que la chica mas lugubre de este equipo es linda_" Bien, genial la chica me acabo de enamorar de la chica mas lugubre, mas caprichosa, con un genio de la patada, mas comprenciba ¡Ah! Creo que ya dije todas estas cosas cursis

"Raaaaarg" Escuche a mi estomago rugir

-Raven- Dije de una manera casi infantil ella solo levanto su libro y me miro

-Oye creo que ay que ir por comida ya no ay nada en el refrigerador-

-Esta bien Chico Bestia pero me podrias decir como vamos a salir sigue lloviendo-

-Pues podemos protegernos con una de las barreras de energia que me enseñaste-

-Bien veamos si la puedes mantener.-

Salimos de el comedor y nos encaminamos hacia la salida, llovia demaciado devia decir yo, Raven y yo nos miramos yo levante una barrera de energia con un poco mas de esfuerzo de lo que pense sobre nosotros y nos encaminamos hacia el supermercado mas cercano

**En la ciudad vecina **

**POV de Robin **

Luego de tres dias de estar enjaulados completamente en un hotel de paso la inundación habia bajado un poco a pesar de que seguia lloviendo, llegamos ala ciudad en poco tiempo y para nuestra buena suerte unas personas gritando llamaron nuestra atención era Control freak, que estaba atacando un puesto de revistas y videojuegos

-Titanes ¡Ataquen!- Dije lo mas fuerte que pude y en eso nuestro ataque comenzo

**5 min. Despues**

Despues de 5 minutos de "batallar" con control freak lo llevamos a un callejón lo aprisionamos contra la pared y después

-¡Dime como regresar a nuestros compañeros a sus cuerpos!- Dije hecho una furia

-¡JA! Cres que te lo dire Chico Maravilla, ¡JAJAJAJAJA! No me hagas reir nadie puede sacarle nada ¡AMI A CONTROL FREAK! BUAJAJAJAJAAJA- rio estrepitosamente mientras que yo le hacia una señal a Star para que lo asustara disparandole rayos de sus ojos

Control Freak ante esto solo se retorcia y gritaba cosas incoherentes cuando…

-AH esta bien esta bien se los dire, SE los dire pero ya no me lances mas de esas cosas-

-Te escuchamos- Dijo Cyborg un tanto serio

-Bien habia un rumor que varias de las cosas de ustedes estaban tiradas en el mar gracias a los ataques que les hacia Slade asu torre, tras esto varios de los malvados mas poderosos incluyendome salimos ala "pesca" de estas cosas en una de las noches que yo fui sauqe como un especie de control mas cien parecia las cosas que sostienen los hilos de los titeres poco después descucbri que le pertenecio a Pupet King y que este controlaba las almas de las personas pero con una condicion que tuviera un muñequito a escala perfectamente igual a el, cosa que se me hacia una completa perdida de tiempo asi que decidi combinar esta tecnologia combia almas con la mia y asi nacio el control cambia almas ¡PARA DOMINAR EL MUNDO BUAHAHAHAHA!-

-No nos has dicho nada de cómo regresar a nuestros amigos a sus respectivos cuerpos habla- Le dije con un tono un tanto elevado

-Ustedes destruyeron el control ya no ay manera de que su pueda hacer-

-Y que no puedes hacer otro- Dije ya molesto

-No ese era el unico ya no ay manera de que sus amigos vuelvan a ser los de antes ¡BUAHAHAHA!-

**En el supermercado**

**POV de Chico Bestia **

Llegamos al supermercado casi intactos si no hubiera sido por un auto que iba a toda velociadad, bueno después de eso llegamos por algunoa viveres como fruta galletas entre otras cosas cuando de pronto

-Oh Chico Bestia- Canturreo alguien desde lejos Raven y yo volteamos al mismo tiempo para toparnos cara a cara Tara (La Terra "Amnesica")

-¿Cómo has estado Chico Bestia?- Dijo sonrientemente hacia Raven por supuesto

-Ah..Ah Bien- Dijo ella nerviosa

-¿Qué te pasa? Por que hablas asi estas enfermermo-

-Si bueno (carraspea) esque ah estado lloviendo mucho y me enferme

-Que voz tan fea ojala se te quite pronto- Dijo ella tomandolo delamano

Nunca me havia sentido asi tan tan enojado ¡Con Terra! Por Dios y solo estaba hablando con Raven pero no podia soportarlo y algunas cajas de pasillo de alado comenzaron a caerse y a destrozarse

-Bueno, te voy a robar un rato espero que a tu acompañante no le moleste-

Tomo del brazo a Raven y se la llevo mirandome por detrás de forma retadora y con una sonrisa casi, casi diciendo "Mira prefiere estar conmigo que con tigo"

Me sentia iracundo ¿Asi era Terra en realidad? ¿Por eso Raven se comportaba con ella asi aveces?

**5:30 APROX.**

**POV de Raven **

El cuerpo de Chico Bestia reacciono solo y solo se dejo llevar por Tara o deveria decir Terra la verdad su presencia no me molestaba tanto como antes o era el cuerpo de Chico Bestia supuse que era la segunda pero yo sabia como era Terra en realidad, solo la escuchaba hablar de cosas triviales la escuela, los amigos, examenes, veia como se ondulaba su cabello cuando movia la cabeza el olor que emanaba era totalmente dulce y al cuarpo de Chico Bestia le agradaba pero no como para embriagarse con el, pero su corazon latia fuertemente

-Ah..ah Tara creo..Que mejor me voy es que ah..estamos comprando viveres para la torre y ah….No queremos que nuestros amigos se enojen- Dije mas nerviosa de lo que esperaba

Terra miro de forma retadora a Chico Bestia y luego volteo a verme ami con una gran sonrisa fingiendo comprensión

-Esta bien Chico Bestia nos vemos- Me dijo canturreando y luego se hacerco ami dandome un beso tan cerca de los labios que se podria decir que asi fue

Yo solo me despedi lo mas trianquilamente quepude y fui corriendo con Chico Beestia que estaba sacando literalmente humo de su cabeza

-¿Qué te sucede Chico Bestia?-Dije ya seria

-Na…Nada sigamos comprando- Dijo según el tranquilamente

Cuando pasamos por el pasillo de alado vimos como un monton de gente del personal estaba recogiendo cajas y el cereal que habia en ellas quien sabe que habia pasado

Bueno terminando revise mi lista mental

-Bien, creo que ya esta todo Tofu para Chico Bestia, Carne para Cyborg y Robin, Te para mi, Waffles para todos de los dos tipos (de tofu y normales), huevos de los dos tipos, frutas y creo que es todo, tu que piensas Chico Bestia ase falta algo….¿Chico Bestia?- Estaba sola Chico Bestia quien sabe donde estaba lo comenze a buscar por todos lados hasta que en la son que venden chocolates

-¿Chico Bestia que haces?-

-Ah Raven – Me vio con cara de sufrimiento

-Me llevas ese chocolate SIII- Me vio con carita de borreguito a edio morir yo solo bufe

-Esta bien-

Ya llevabamos todo y llegamos ala torre casi intactos

-Deveriamos contactarnos con los demas hace mas de 1 dia y medio que no lo intentamos- Dijo Chico Bestia yo asenti habiamos intentado contactarnos con los demas pero la señar era terrible y no se veia ni escuchaba nada y ahora que lo volvimos a intentar no estaba mejor.

Chico Bestia y yo suspiramos rendidos y nos miramos el uno al otro con cara de desesperación, Nos pusimos a guardar las cosas en el refrigerador menos el chocolate que queria Chico Bestia, nos sentamos en el sofa y el comenzo a ver la T.V mientras se comia el chocolate, pero yo no habia comido nada y ya hacia hambre y no savia cocinar

-Oye Chico Bestia que tal…Si pedimos una Pizza- el solo volteo a verme y me sonrio infantilmente con un poco de chocolate en los labios mi cordura comenzo a nublarse todo era una locura en mi cabeza esas ganas de besar a Chico Bestia, no podia mas se podrian decir que eran los instintos animales de Chico Bestia y me abalance contra el dajandolo debajo de mi

-Lo siento Chico Bestia- Fue lo unico que pude decir antes de besarlo lo mas apasionadamente que pude

**POV de Chico Bestia**

No podia moverme esta en shock Raven me habia pedido disculpas y luego me besa, en la forma que me besaba parecia que en verdad me amaba, de pronto el beso era cada ves mas exigente, ella metio su lengua a mi boca esto era ridiculo pero me deje llevar pero de pronto recorde, eh yo soy el hombre aui aunque este en un cuerpo de mujer en esencia soy hombre no queria que ELLA estuviera arriba Demi debia ser al reves YO arriba de ELLA pues bien me decidi y con la poca fuerza de voluntad que tenia la voltee quedando como yo queria, ella acariciaba mi espalda mientras, pero alparecer se dio cuenta de esto y me volvio a voltear callendo los dos al piso, no me importo y nos seguimos besando me quite de su boca para pasarme a su cuello ella no se quejo, pero no quise seder mi puesto como HOMBRE y la volvi a voltear, pero al poco rato ella me volvio a dejar abajo entre besos y caricias rodamos por el piso y en la posición final fua la que ella deseo no se me hacia justo y le iba a devolver el favor pero de pronto ella dejo de besarme entre jadeos solo me dijo

-Lo….Lo siento Chico Bestia cre…creo que mejor pedire la Pizza- Se levanto dejandome tirado en el piso vi como las bolsas que habiamos traido del supermercado estaban completamente destrozadas asi que me decidi levantadlas, y tirarlas me sentia mal pero al mismo tiempo bien era una sensación bastante incomoda, pasamos mas de 15 min, en silencio en lo que llego la Pizza

Abri la puerta le pague al chico que la traia y me encamine hacia donde estaba Raven me volteo a ver y la mire a los ojos Abri la puerta le pague al chico que la traia y me encamine hacia donde estaba Raven me volteo a ver y la mire a los ojos, nos sonrojamos.

Abri la pizza era mediana la mitad vegetariana y la otra mitad normal de pepperoni, valla primera ves que no discuto por el sabor de la pizza

Comimos en silencio hasta que

-Chico Bestia-

-Dime-

-Lo lamento-

-Raven no es necesario que te lamentes yo tambien me deje llevar-

-No, no es eso Chico Bestia, es por todo por todo lo que te eh molestado durante estos años y tu solo…Tu solo me querias ver feliz-

-Esta bien Raven te..Te comprendo-

**POV de Raven **

El me comprendia nadie me comprendia yo soy la rara del grupo y el dise que me comprende me sentia bien aliviada liberada.

-Raven yo….yo….yo¡Te amo Raven!- Dijo levantandose de su asiento

En ese segundo nada podria ser mejor pero al ver que me quedaba callada solo dijo esto

-Esta bien si me rechasas - Dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta apresuradamente yo solo lo segui hasta el pasillo lo tome del brazo y lo bese delicadamente

-Eso quiere decir que tambien me amas- Yo solo asienti avergonzada

-Ahora es mi tuno- Yo solo lo mire sorprendida el se me colgo del cuello y me beso primero tiernamente y luego ya mas apasionado yo solo le abrase por la cintura aprisionandolo contra la pared primero luego comenzamos a avanzar por el pasillo hacia mi habitación la puerta se abri y tire a Chico bestia hacia ella y lo bese apasionadamente mientras lo aprisionaba de nuevo contra la pared detrás de la cama

-Te amo Chico Bestia-

-Yo tambien te amo Raven- en eso senti como un especie de suvidon y abri los ojos ya y vi los ojos Verdes de Chico Bestia

-¡Ra…Raven!-

-¡Chico Bestia!- Nos acariciamos la cara mientras nos volviamos a la nuestro

**POV de Chico Bestia ( ya en su cuerpo)**

Habiamos vuelto a nuestros cuerpos no lo podia creer pero regrese alomio volvi a besar a Raven con pasion mientrasella me acariciaba el cabello deje su boca para pasarme asi su cuella dejando marcas rojas por dendesea le quite el leotardo como ya dije era mas facil quitarlo que ponerlo y la capa mientras ella hacia lo mismo con mi camisa, me dijo "ahora me toca ami" y comenzo a lamer mi pecho gemi y entre jadeos dije su nombre un par de veces

Pero no me hiba a dejar dominar yo era "Chico Bestia" y eso lo implicaba en todas las situaciones incluso en la cama la tumbe quedando ella debajo de mi le distraje mientras la besaba para quitarle el bra, ya havia tenido experiencia quitandolos asi que no se me dificulto lo tire junto con el resto de la ropa mientras ella me quitaba el pantalón baje hasta su pecho bese uno, cuando me aburri de este baje hasta su bien formado abdomen y fui besandolo hasta llegar nuevamente hasta su bosa y la base apasionadamente, meti mi lengua y ella me siguió la corriente acaricie su cuerpo, mientras ella acariciaba mi espalda ella gemia y decia mi nombre me volvia loco su aroma su voz todo era completamente delicioso se podria decir la amaba demaciado, ella me quito mi ropa interior y yo hise lo mismo y con la poca cordura que me quedaba le dije

-Segura que lo quieres hacer Raven-

-Si ChicoBestia- Me dijo segura y lo hise la penetre ella se alque un poco ya que era nuestra primera ves asi que decidi ir lento pero después ella se fue relajando y no me pude contener la embestia mientras ella gemia y los dos gritabamos nuestros nombres y habiamos llegado al climax me sentia todo un hombre habia hecho el amor con la mujer que amo pero el sueño se havia apoderado de mi y cuando me dicuenta que ambos estabamos cansados nos arrope con las sabanas de la cama

-Gracias chico Bestia- yo solo la volte a ver

-Por todo- Me dijo yo solo le respondi con un beso en los labios cuando terminamos ella se acurruco en mi pecho y no supe quien se quedo dormido primero

**Waaaaaaa Que romantico mi primer Lemmon de los Teen titans estoy muy emocionada pero esperen este aun no es el fin Repito ESTE TODAVIA NO ES EL FIN faltan aun algunos detallitos bueno como me ah quedado bien, pesimo, masomenos putrefacto diganmelo con un review gracias por leer nos vemos **

**Atte: Candy **


	5. Hey, Te amo

**Haber, haber Señores que parte de "No me interesan los acentos" no captan me cansa que aya gente que por mas mala ortografia que tengas y por mas que detesten leer asi sigan leyendo tu historia a pesar que detestan COMO ESCRIBES por Dios y si XD Se me habia olvidado cambiar el raiting (o como se escriba) de el fic lamento eso de veras **

**Bueno ya que este es el ultimo capitulo del fic solo queria dar gracias especiales a ciertos usuarios que me dejaron reviews en todos (o casi todos) los caps de mi fic **

**Muchas gracias a:**

**Lobo Hibiky**

**xxelvicioso**

**twilightfreak92**

**Gracias en verdad a estos 3 usuarios que fueron los que me estuvieron comentando como estaba el fic , y a todos los demas tambien gracias por sus quejas opciones y sugerencias aunque me queje sobre lo que me digan de mi ortografia (que valla que si me molesta) es bueno parami ya que asi se como le agrada leer las historias alas personas y asi podre mejorar =DDD**

**Bien sin mas preambulo comencemos:**

**POV de Raven**

Desperte abrazada de Chico Bestia el me abrazaba por la cintura mientras que yo tenia las manos en su pecho casi perfecto lo admire durante unos momentos y comence a acariciarlo sentia mariposas en el estoma hasta que Chico Bestia desperto

-Hola Raven-

-Hola- le respondi , desviando la mirada avergonzada por lo que habiamos echo ayer y por lo que yo acababa de hacer

-Hey- Me dijo para llamar mi atención voltee para cuando habia reaccionado el me estaba besando cuando terminamos solo me dijo

-Te amo- yo le respondi lo mas tranquila que pude

-Yo tambien- y nos levantamos de la cama, estaba sorprendida mi cuarto estaba hecho un desastre las estatuillas estaban derretidas algunos libros rotos y otros cuantos estaban en el suelo, las bombillas de mis lamparas estaban completamente rotas y para aumentar el desastre nuestras ropas tiradas en el suelo

Chico Bestia y yo nos miramos y comenzamos a reir

-Esto es lo que me haces causar Chico Bestia- Le dije señalando el desastre

-Solo eso- Me miro con cara de decepción

-No te angusties falta ver el resto de la torre- Le dije

Salimos de la cama y después de vestirnos salimos a ver como estaba la torre para nuestra buena suerte casi todo estaba intacto menos la sala y afuera por fin habia parado de llover solo que quedaba una niebla densa.

Comenzamos a limpiar la sala para luego desayunar entre carisias y miradas y una que otra carcajada por parte de Chico Bestia y en ese momento

Titititiri(8) (xD) Comenzo a sonar mi comunicador "valla que momento tan oportuno" penze de manera sarcastica, era Robin la imagen no se veia bien y el sonido tampoco era muy claro pero logre entenderle

"_Chicos…..Vamos para alla…. Ya encontramos…..solucion….para….problema….llegamos en(se corta la llamada)-_

Valla asumimos que no se tardarian tanto en llegar ya que ya no llovia

Estuvimos 1 hora planeando un buen pretexto para decirles que ya habiamos vuelto a nuestros cuerpos sin embargo los demas habian llegado mas rapido de lo que pensamos y los fuimos a recibir al pasillo

-BOOOYAAAA! Ya llegamos- Dijo demaciado emocionado Cyborg

-Ya encontramos una solucion para su predicamento amigos –

-Ya pueden estar relajados- Dijo Robin levantando un control

Chico Bestia y yo nos miramos con nerviosismo

-Que ocurre mis amigos que no estan felices-

-Lamento decirles-

-Que Chico Bestia y yo-

-(al unisono) Ya estamos a nuestros cuerpos-

-¿¡Que!- Dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo

-¿Como?- Dijo Cyborg

-¿Cuándo?- Dijo Robin

-¿Donde?- Dijo Starfire

Me sonroje en esta ultima pregunta

-Ah….Respondiendo en orden- Dijo Chico Bestia tambien un poco sonrojado- con un poco de comprensión ( me abraza por la cintura) el dia de ayer y en la habitación de Raven-

Los 3 al oir esto se desinflaron por completo y la unica que hablo al principio fue Star

-Enserio ah es grandioso que los dos ya se lleben bien y van a seguir haciendolo-

-Constantemente, verdad Raven- Dijo Chico Bestia seguro de si mismo mirandome picadamente mientras que yo estaba roja como un tomate ¡Que le pasa!

-Ah eso es genial queridos amigos yo tambien quiero ser parte de ello-

-Ah…..No creo que….-Intente decir

-Si yo tambien quiero conocer mejor a Raven- Dijo Cyborg

-Si…Seria una gran idea- Dijo Robin –( los tres al unisono) Por favor nos dejan unirnos-

-Ah…No..Creo….- Intente decir

-No creo que puedan por que…por que…Es una terapia espacial- Dijo Chico Bestia

-A si es- Dije rapidamente

-Solo se puede hacer con dos personas- Dijo el –Y de noche-

-Ah encerio Viejo bueno entonces esta noche IRE YO A TU CUARTO RAVEN- Dijo Cyborg con una gran sonrisa

-¡No!-Dijo Chico Bestia

-Po que no viejo-

-Por que ..por que nos faltan probar algunas posiciones-

-¿Posiciones?, viejo pues que….-

-¡Es yoga!- Dije lo mas rapido que pude

-¿Yoga?-

-Si son …son posiciones de relajación pero solo las podemos hacer 2 personas ala ves-

-Asi…Bueno luego me las enseñas amiga Raven, cuando las terminen todas- Dijo Star muy entusiasmada

Yo solo le asenti para calmarla un poco

-Bueno…Quien quiere Pizza- Dijo Robin

-¡Yo!- Dijimos todos

-Para celebrar que nuestros 2 amigos ya se comprenden- Dijo Star

**Ya de noche cuarto de Chico Bestia 8:00 pm aprox.**

-Que dia tan loco- Dijo el

-SI demaciado estoy agotada- Dije

-Espero que no demaciado-

-Por q….- Intente decir pero el me callo con un beso mientras me recostaba en la cama

-Ya olvidaste lo que "tenemos" que hacer cada noche- medijo con una cara picara yo solo sonrei Me encantaba estar con el y asi iba a ser siempre

-Hey- (el voltea) –Te amo- le dije mientras lo besaba

-Yo tambien—y asi va a ser siempre-

Fin

**Waaaaaaaaa termino, termino uju! Perdonen la tardanza ¡! Encerio perdon!**

**Bueno asi acaba este fic espero que les aya gustado y que aya sido de su agrado y muchas gracias por leer y por todos sus reviews encerio gracias! Nos leemos en otra historia**

**Candy **


End file.
